


Just be by my side tomorrow and the day after that

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [10]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Flustered Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: A few days have passed since the "Hakuba incident" and Kaito practically moved in with Shinichi. If he didn't stay the night, he would be there before sunrise, before Shinichi woke up, before there was time for the other to be alone. He just refused to leave the other's side altogether, even walking him to and from school.Kaito hears him long before he sees him - not because the detective was particularly loud, but rather because the danger that comes with being KID made him more alert to his surroundings. “I am not even going to ask how you've managed to break into my house this time.” Shinichi says cheekily, letting his senses be overwhelmed by the delicious scent of breakfast made by Kaito.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Impetuous Souls [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Just be by my side tomorrow and the day after that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).

A few days have passed since the "Hakuba incident" and Kaito practically moved in with Shinichi. If he didn't stay the night, he would be there before sunrise, before Shinichi woke up, before there was time for the other to be alone. He just refused to leave the other's side altogether, even walking him to and from school.

Today wasn't any different. He is making breakfast for the two of them, having let himself in through Shinichi's window, and preparing bento boxes for the afternoon. As he’s waiting for the rice to finish cooking, Kaito takes out his tablet, looking at news about KID's upcoming heist with a frown. He doesn’t want to go, but he can’t exactly say ‘_ sorry but I'm smothering my best friend with affection to the point where he looks at me like I'm going insane, so a heist won't do today _ ’. There _ were _ still a few days, but not enough time regardless.

“Can't KID just take a break for once? Shinichi could use some more rest as well. . .”

He sighs as he finishes the bento boxes, placing his tablet on the table.

\---------------------------------------------

Shinichi’s nostrils perceive an appetizing smell, making him open his eyes lazily. The overworked detective didn't have to go anywhere today and he was very glad about not having to leave the house for once. That said, did he. . . sleepwalk into the kitchen and prepare breakfast, because if so, that would be incredibly dangerous and intriguing at the same time. But no. Must be Kaito again.

Since it was a cold morning and Shinichi wasn't quite ready to leave the bed yet, he simply laid there for a while. The temperature of his room is not surprising, considering that he left his window wide open. There's noise in the kitchen downstairs, but Shinichi isn't alarmed. He's positive that a burglar wouldn't cook for him, or at all, for that matter. Other than that, there's only one person who could've managed to get into his house unnoticed.

Getting up from the bed, he dresses himself first, now wearing a white pullover and comfy black pants. Then, Shinichi walks downstairs. He greets Kaito with a heartfelt smile, not wasting any time with useless chitchat this early in the morning, and feels himself slightly warm up due to the lovely demonstration of benevolence. Kaito cares about him and it hits the bullseye - X marks the spot, and the magician is a marvelously skilled marksman.

Kaito hears him long before he sees him - not because the detective was particularly loud, but rather because the danger that comes with being KID made him more alert to his surroundings. Kaito can't help but smiling at Kudō's bedhead. It made him look younger and cute. Not that he would actually tell Shinichi that, however. Instead, he just hands him a cup of tea and tastes the food in front of him one last time.

“I am not even going to ask how you've managed to break into my house this time.” Shinichi says cheekily, letting his senses be overwhelmed by the delicious scent of breakfast made by Kaito. 

“If trespassing were any concern of yours, you would've taken precautions against that ages ago. As it stands, it actually looks more like you're _ welcoming _me with open arms.”

Kuroba chuckles softly, thinking about how easy it was to dress up as Shinichi for the first time and how he still never took matters in his own hands to actively prevent identity theft or KID from breaking in. But what did he expect? The Great Detective was never the most careful person, often requiring Kaito to silently watch over him from the shadows to ensure his safety. Not that Kaitō KID particularly minded; it was nice seeing his mind work, after all, even if it was really nerve-wrecking and scary at the same time.

“It smells delicious. . .”

Especially that one time Conan and his friends went to an amusement park and nearly blew up. Kaito had just disguised himself as Hakuba and decided to watch over Conan then, nearly dying from a heart attack when he noticed that their rollercoaster ride was very nearly their demise. So, altogether, meeting Kudō made Kaito's life a lot more exciting. With a hum, he hands Shinichi his breakfast: oyakodon and tofu miso soup.

“Oh, it also _ tastes _very delicious, if I do say so myself. How did you sleep? Is there anything you want to eat during the next few days?”

_ And thus, the mothering begins once more. _

“I already have let you know that I don't need anyone to take care of me. Although I appreciate everything that you do for me without question, Kaito-kun. You realise that breaking into other people's houses like that is. . . unconventional at best, right? As if I am actually that careless.”

Shinichi bursts out into a little chuckle, then puts the cup of tea against his lips, relishing the pleasant aroma. Now that he thinks about his age-matched companion's words, he _ has _ a habit of being quite reckless, at least when he is on cases, so the detective can definitely see where Kaito is coming from.

Solving a fresh case is his passion - his ‘elixir vitae’ - and there is nothing that can be done about that. In that way, Shinichi himself is a hopeless case, suffering from crime-solving tunnel vision.

“I like being unconventional. Keeps life from being predictable and boring.”

He very nearly adds ‘_ keeps me from being predictable and boring _’ but is able to stop himself. No point in opening that can of worms, after all. Instead, Kuroba smiles fondly at the sleepy detective and grabs some breakfast himself, sitting down on the opposite side of him.

“‘Unconventional’ sounds fine to me. Assuredly, you're not boring in the slightest. You're a magician, for crying out loud. I mean, I am the ‘solitary Holmes Freak’ according to some people, so I'm in no position to be judging others.”

The secret Phantom Thief struggles for a moment with himself, unsure what to say in response. There's this kind of fear that once Shinichi figures him out completely, he'll grow tired of him, and yet, here he is, telling him the opposite.

Shinichi notices that something is off with the magician's normally so stable poker face. It is a peculiar sight, to say the least; It makes him feel bizarre, somewhat agitated, but he is not certain what emotion it is that seethes underneath his skin. So he presses on.

“Well, you got me there, with all the lack of precautions. I do welcome you with open arms. You could say I can't help it. . . who wouldn't let such a quick-witted charmer into their house by one's own choice?”

Shinichi finally seats himself, not taking his eyes off of Kaito's, a gentle feeling beguiling him. “But seriously. Thank you. You're spoiling me rotten.”

Looking delighted, he chimes out a happy 'Itadakimasu~' and takes his first bite, practically moaning when the food enters his mouth and hits his taste buds. He chews and swallows, beaming with contentment.

“I'm not spoiling you, I'm raiding your kitchen on a daily basis, how is that spoiling you?”

Kaito is pointing his chopsticks at Shinichi as he ‘scolds’ him, but quickly begins laughing instead. Honestly, he's just glad that Kudō hasn't told him to stop yet, has allowed him to keep intruding despite how early he always keeps arriving and how late he's staying.

It makes him feel a little guilty, seeing how the detective likely would've been able to spend more time with Mouri-chan or even Hattori-kun if it weren't for him. Though, luckily, Kudō wasn't aware that he stuck around during his recent cases as well, watching him. That might be. . . coming on too strong, even for someone as patient with him as Shinichi.

“Whoever your spouse will be in the future, I envy them. It tastes like heaven on earth.” The detective with the bedhead pouts playfully, but quickly redirects his attention to the savoury oyakodon and tofu miso soup. He's actually surprised by himself now that he has said something this corny out loud and attempts to gloss it over with his idea of frolicsomeness.

At the detective's words, Kaito very nearly drops his chopsticks, a blush creeping up his neck. He probably shouldn't have immediately imagined Shinichi as his spouse, but well, no point in trying to lie to himself anymore.

Now he only needed to either confess or get over his feelings - and well, _ confessing _ required being honest, and being honest required being KID, and that just brought a whole new bag of problems to be solved with it. He pushes that thought aside as he eats a little of his oyakodon.

“Your praise goes out to Aoko, then, as she's the one who taught me that.”

The Detective of the East tries not to think too much about that.

“You know, I'd say feel free to raid my fridge regularly, but- you already do that, so. . . I don't mind your company, if anything, I am incredibly thankful you are staying with me. Ran-kun doesn't have time to spare, with her new boyfriend and all - although she has enough time to call me and talk about him every third day or so - and Heiji-kun. . . he has also been very busy recently, now that I think about it. I am not sure my assumption is correct, but it seems to me he has a love life himself. First piece of evidence: There were love bites on his neck, and then there is the fact that he has been radiating an excessive amount of nervous energy lately. There must be something bothering him.”

Ah, right. Mouri-chan was not around all that often anymore, and Shinichi wasn't Conan, so he didn't have to stick with 'Sleeping Kogoro' either. It kind of makes him wonder if Shinichi would feel lonely if he wasn't around, seeing how he was practically never alone as Edogawa. He glances at him from the side, silently observing him.

“Excessive amounts of nervous energy? How so? Didn't you call him hot-blooded to begin with?”

Kaito’s mind drifts off yet again, noting how Kudō specifically said ‘spouse’ and not ‘wife’. Which either means that Shinichi is very tolerant or even at least not exactly straight himself - _ lucky _ ! - oooooooor. . . it is very obvious that _ Kaito _is not straight. Or has a crush. No, must be the not straight part, he was sure that he was being just as affectionate as Shinichi, so no issues there.

“I meant to say. . . there’s nothing solitary about you, Kudō-kun. You're surrounded by people, like me, who care about you, people who are thankful to you, people who genuinely like you. When you do your work, you catch the eyes of everyone around you. . . not unlike a stage magician, I suppose.”

“It means a lot to hear that. I have been around people all the time for the longest while. Now that life has changed, it. . . I suppose it has quite the devastating effect on me, to say it candidly. Maybe I expected Ran-kun to be there for me more often, but I cannot blame her for choosing someone else over me. Especially if you consider that I haven't been getting in touch with her for months at a time. Nowadays, there are only a handful of occasions when we manage to meet up, mostly after the day's work is done and she needs a sympathetic ear that listens to her little anecdotes. In the end, I kept my distance for too long, and Ran-kun reacted sensibly by doing what is right - which is moving on.”

Suddenly, the detective does not sound so jubilant any more. There is nothing left of his previous smile, only a gloomy expression remains on his face.

“Excuse me for ranting about this. You are the last person I should tell all of this to, you do too much for me already. I shouldn't be complaining.”

Not looking at anything in particular, Shinichi keeps talking in the hopes that these undesired feelings will depart from him, much like the people who were once so undeniably close to the famous detective.

“Yes, I did say that about the Great Detective of the West. Usually, though, Heiji-kun is more fun to be around. He seems to be preoccupied at all times, besides being extraordinarily irritable.”

Listening to Shinichi made Kaito think back to the many times he pretended to be Kudō-kun in order to keep his lie up. Surely, he must've been just as hurt by his own lies as Mouri-chan, and now they're all crashing down on him. It makes his stomach twist, and he really wishes he would've sat down beside him instead of on the opposite side. That way, he could just lean against him, be a comforting weight on his shoulder, instead of awkwardly sitting here.

Still, Kaito couldn't leave it at that, and after a few flashy hand-movements, some milk and matcha candy appears in front of Kudō, which he places in the detective's hand. He doesn't pull his own hand away, however, instead softly brushing over the other's.

“How did you. . . ?” Kudō is genuinely impressed, because acquiring that type of knowledge would surely have taken some research. How did the magician possibly know that milk and matcha sweets were one of his absolute favourites? The speechless detective accepts the candy, taking it into his hand.

Shinichi did not mind the skin-to-skin contact between them in the slightest. Gentle touches like that became more and more frequent, they were so unobtrusive and natural, simply happening from time to time.

“Hey, I did tell you that it would be okay for you to open up in a metaphorical sense, didn't I?”

Not wanting to linger too much and make it awkward or uncomfortable for the Heisei Sherlock Holmes, he slowly pulls his hand back, keeping eye contact with Shinichi the entire time.

“Besides, I actually am. . . _ glad _that you trust me enough to talk about something like that, Kudō-kun. So please, don't hesitate to speak what's on your mind. And I get it, really. Watching someone you care about moving on without you is quite painful after all.”

He wants to say he’s thinking about Aoko, but in truth, it was probably a mutual decision to stop their puppy love before it got out of hand. No, the truth is that he was thinking about his mother, and how he was happy that she could move on from his father's death, how she lived her best life still. But he'd be lying if he said he doesn't miss her, doesn't feel lonely, doesn't want his old life back. So yes, he gets it. Even if it's not the same.

“You seem really close.” Kaito can't keep the fond undertone out of his voice. Even if they aren't always together, it certainly must be refreshing to have someone you can count on and who knows your secrets. In a weird way, Hattori must be Shinichi's Jii-chan, although Hattori would potentially be offended by the comparison to an old man. Then again, perhaps Agasa would be closer to his Jii-chan after all, and Hattori could be his. . . Akako? Hakuba? Certainly not Aoko.

“We were close, significantly so. It's not like Heiji-kun will leave me behind and never get in contact with me again. He's busy, plain and simple, and I understand that a love-life is time-consuming. Perhaps I miss the deeper rivalry we had going on. Also, I think he secretly looks up to me, but don't ever tell him I said that.”

Kaito hums in thought for a moment there, then leans over to tousle up Shinichi's hair even further, grin firmly in place.

“I really don't think _ ‘were’ _is the correct way to word this after all. With both of you being famous little detectives from different districts, it's only natural for you to spend some time apart. And evidently, you work more than well together, like you're two cogs of the same machine, no matter how long you've been apart.”

The magician absentmindedly watches the modern Holmes fiddle with the candy's paper. So Kudō was going to eat it right away then. Intriguing, considering how he didn't have a sweet tooth normally, and how they still had breakfast right in front of them. Kaito makes a mental note on that.

“No, you are correct to assume that Heiji-kun and I are still the bestest of friends. But that might not be sufficient. I am longing for a relationship of a different nature. I haven't been able to pursue an ordinary life, mostly because of my doings and dealings as a detective.”

Which is a blatant lie, but what else is he supposed to tell Kaito? That he existed as a younger self for a long period of time? As if anyone who's fairly sane would believe that. No, telling him the complete truth is a risk he is not willing to take yet. Shinichi does not need to lose another close friend because of his past, it would only make him look like a madman either way.

The Detective of the East had enough of the emotional baggage coming from his life as Edogawa Conan, and no amount of logical reasoning would convince him to involve Kaito in matters concerning a life that is no more. He is Kudō Shinichi-kun again. Nothing else mattered, he tells himself.

For a moment, Kaito thinks Shinichi might be interested in Hattori, but then he thinks the detective’s earlier words over once again. ‘_ I envy them _’. Wait, what? Kaito begins to cough, his face heating up. There is no way a trained eye like Kudō could possibly miss the creeping blush and the awkward coughing, which is why he decides to be a little more proactive this time.

“Did I say something troublesome?” Sounding genuinely concerned, he bends over slightly to examine Kaito's face further.

It takes all of Kaito’s self-control not to jerk back and fall of the chair. Instead, he lets him, sitting there calmly . . . well, not _ calmly _, but without any evident tenseness to him.

“What? No! Sorry, I mean no, you didn't. I guess I just thought about my future spouse for a moment.” He says it cheekily and with a grin on his face, trying to dissolve this awkward situation again and making his precious Tantei-kun worry less.

Shinichi clears his throat all of a sudden - an attentive listener would have noticed that it happens at the exact time Kaito's mentioned his spouse - and he almost spits out his tea. Fortunately, he carries it off well. It does not make the magician's words feel less like a knee in the guts, though.

“Future spouse, hm? It must be Nakamori-kun, clearly, she even taught you how to cook!”

Kuroba can't help but stare at Shinichi, however, blinking a little dumbfounded.

“Aoko-chan? I don't. . . We're not. . .” The blush on his face fades and he looks in Shinichi's direction, yet clearly past him. Well, at least he now knows that Kudō didn't realise his feelings towards him.

Shinichi slowly pops one of the milky matcha candies into his mouth, watching as the blush that was such an eye-catcher just a moment ago - and looked adorable on Kaito - vanishes completely. It makes him worry. Was the brusque detective being too blunt again?

“We drifted apart as well.” There's a long and heavy pause. Kaito's carefully thinking how to phrase his next words. “I distanced myself from her, kept secrets, and in the end, it tore us apart. Besides, she kind of repeatedly told. . . a _ 'friend' _ that she could never forgive someone for certain actions that they were doing, but I myself was- _ am _ doing said actions as well, so, really, there wouldn't have been a chance for us anymore. I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to hurt anyone, if I can help it.”

A part of him wishes he could just tell Shinichi the whole truth then and there. That the friend is him, Kuroba Kaito, and the actions translate to nearly everything Kaitō KID does, which just means he's already lost. But he can't yet. Doesn't mean he won't. Kudō deserves to know, deserves not to be lied to - which is exactly why he'll give him the chance to solve the riddle that is Kaito Kuroba/Kaitō KID. But not today.

“In the end, I ended up setting my eyes on a different gem. Anyways . . . The reason why she taught me certain dishes was because I asked her to. My mother wanted her to take care of me at times, but I couldn't stand it anymore, especially since I was quite capable of cooking to begin with.”

An apologetic smile appears on Kaito's face as he finally looks at Shinichi again.

“We're still close, though. Even if she's no longer the person I'm closest to.”

“Keeping secrets is the death of every kind of relationship in the long run. Not wanting to hurt others and then lying as a consequence. . . it does not end well. Can't you explain why you thought it was a necessary deed to keep her in the dark? Aoko might be able to understand where you are coming from. It's good to hear that you two are still close, though.”

In that regard, Kaito and Shinichi were very alike; it seems that both of them made a habit of lying to friends to protect them, to shield them from harm and taking on the pain themselves in their stead. Shinichi would love nothing more than to ask what secrets the enigmatic prankster is talking about, being his indefinitely curious self, but for once he has the premonition that it would be indeed tactless to be straightforward and ask about something so personal.

“She's still in the dark, though. I don't think it'll be possible to change that for. . . a long while, or maybe not at all.”

Kaito's previous words make Shinichi’s mind buzz with an eager inquisitiveness that is the fuel of his every action. He set his eyes on a ‘_ different gem _’. A gem? It immediately makes the mental image of an eminent thief adorned in a white suit, a top hat, and an extravagant but ultimately asinine monocle pop up into his head - the thief of his heart.

“What kind of gem, if I may ask?”

Kuroba gapes at Shinichi. ‘_ What kind of gem _ ’? Did he seriously slip up and call Shinichi his _ gem _? It takes him a split second to change his expression into a perfect poker face as he begins eating again. Another few seconds later, he uses his chopsticks to pick up some chicken from Kudō's bowl, holding it towards his mouth.

“You may not. What you may do, however, is to continue your meal before it gets cold. Honestly, you need to take breakfast seriously.”

Kaito tries to change the subject even further, picking up where they previously left off in regards to friendships and being more or less alone. “Well, if you miss Hattori-kun too much, I can stand in as a replacement. Though. . . I'm not _ secretly _ looking up to you. Besides, it’s never too late to start something. ‘Love is thrill, shock, and suspense’, right? So get something going, Kudō-kun.”

Okay, he absolutely cannot help himself but to laugh at that cheesy song. And he knows for a fact that Conan has danced to it before, so no way Shinichi won't understand what he's getting at. It kind of makes Kaito wonder if Shinichi would perform a Para Para dance with him as well - he'll definitely bring that up in the future.

“Please, don't call yourself a ‘replacement’. . . by no means are you meant to fill a gap or be a substitute for a lost love- wait, you _ admire _me?”

Whelp, Freudian slip be damned. Instead of trying to explain why he compared Kuroba to Ran-kun a moment ago, the detective accepts the bite of food Kaito is offering, hoping that keeps him from talking himself into a figurative dead-end street.

Kaito's face has changed into an unreadable expression, which bothers him for some reason. There's only one person besides Kuroba who manages to be emotionally impermeable at will, and it's the infamous thief himself. He should stop drawing more comparisons between the two of them - this is not the time to follow what is possibly a false trail. Kaito is his friend, full stop.

“I'm just saying I'm here for you.”

He hesitates before speaking his next words, unsure which things he told Shinichi as Kaitō and which as Kaito. Curse his double-life and how tightly intertwined it has become with Kudō's.

“I mean, I did call you my favourite, right? Besides, you are pretty astonishing.”

Kaito shrugs lightly, then begins eating his miso soup, a little quicker than normal, afraid he would say too much otherwise.

A thought crosses Shinichi’s mind suddenly. “Get something going, huh?”

He gets up from his chair with renewed enthusiasm, walking over to Kaito and gripping his shoulders, having a firm hold on the magician. The detective has a glorious moment of confidence, a more dominant personality manifesting for that reason.

Yes, it might be a little unethical, especially since Kaito had informed him that there is another _ ‘gem’ _he has in his sights, but it is only meant as an innocent joke. He is going for it, just like his unconventional friend has told him.

“If you insist, then fine. I will heed your advice.”

He leans down, tenderly whispering right into the trickster's ear. “I'm pretty astonishing, you say? Tell me more, Kaito-kun~ Since you're such a buoyant, vivacious spirit when it comes to love. . .”

He makes sure to draw out the word ‘love’ to mess with him. “Teach me your ways, Mr Well-Versed-In-The-Matters-Of-Love.”

Kaito has a moment of what can only be described as pure ‘gay panic’ as Shinichi comes closer. His usually brilliant brain couldn't process the happenstances fast enough, not knowing whether Shinichi was going to kiss him or slap him or- grab his shoulders and lean towards him.

His entire being begins to feel hot, especially his cheeks and lower region, and for a moment he's worried that his body might betray him, but then he begins coughing, and well. Nothing like a mood-killer than nearly dying due to soup. He jumps up, upper body slightly leaned forward, as he continues to cough.

“Ku- Kudō-kun-” cough, “you really shouldn't mess around like-” cough, “that. I'm not-” cough, “not all that well-versed in the matters of love.”

There is a moment of sheer panic, because heck, that is not what he planned on accomplishing with his rash behaviour! Kaito might be choking on the tofu and it's all his fault. “Are you okay? I'm sorry- stop talking, it's only making it worse!”

Kaito coughs again, his eyes being slightly teary from the strain, and looks right into Shinichi's eyes, voice strained as he speaks up. “But yes, I do believe you are quite remarkable.”

“I am so sorry! That's not exactly the classiest way of saying thank you. I'll be more careful next time- Are you okay now?” His voice is laced with genuine worry while he does not take his eyes off of the gentleman facing him.

Kaito feels a little guilty now that the detective worried this much about him. It wasn't the guy's fault, he had just interpreted way too much into Kudō's words and thus they got into this situation in the first place.

Immediately after the second apology, he shakes his head, a soft and kind smile on his face. Shinichi immediately releases a relieved sigh when Kaito smiles at him.

“Stop worrying, I only got some dashi down my throat, nothing else, so I'm fine. And really you need not apologise, I wasn't careful- oh shoot.”

He doesn't finish, eyes darting up to the clock on the wall as he notices the time. Swiftly, he pulls out his phone, already taking a few steps away from Shinichi before pausing and turning back to him, nearly forgetting himself in this half-stressed state.

Shinichi’s favourite magician is suddenly fretting about the current time, and judging by the hasty way his eyes are darting at the clock, it had to be urgent. He almost apologises a third time at that.

“Oh, right! I, erm, need to make an important phone call. Would it be alright to ask you to clean up? Feel free to have seconds, too, as there's still some left.”

His phone moves from one hand to the other, a nervous tick he uses to preoccupy himself as he hesitates for a moment. Kaito promised to call Jii-chan earlier than this, but spending time with Shinichi. . . it always made him forget everything around him.

“It's alright, you can go and make a call. Cleaning is the least I could do, anyway. I'm just glad you are okay now.”

“It might take a while, I'm not sure. I'll be right back after?” And with that, he swiftly leaves the room, leaving his friend alone.

After Kaito leaves the room, Shinichi starts cleaning up the table, one piece of tableware at a time. Being a detective who has the natural proclivity for acquiring knowledge he probably shouldn't possess, Shinichi spots something unusual as he puts the dirty dishes into the sink.

His friend's tablet is still lying there on the kitchen counter, now tantalisingly unattended, and he accidentally reads the title without even meaning to. His investigative skill comes into play quickly after, and he instinctively skims the most important parts of the article.

_ Kaitō KID is planning to strike again. He is going to steal the Bracelet of Tiamat. _

The detective fears that he might have the faintest idea what Kaitō KID's true identity could be, although he is promptly pushing the thoughts about his earlier comparison between the thief and Kuroba away.

It is only planting doubts in his mind as to Kaito's origin and his identity; there is no definite evidence as of yet and he will not accuse his own friend of being an equally hated and acclaimed master thief, even if he behaved in a mysterious fashion once in a while.

However, Shinichi will be present at the soon to be implemented heist, that is certain.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fanfiction is taken from Magic Kaitō 1412's ending "Koi no Jumyō" (by Galileo Galilei)
> 
> This is also a follow-up to "I'm jealous of your truth and I'm jealous of lies", making this the most recent addition to the Impetuous Souls series
> 
> Please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


End file.
